My hellhole high school
by TacozStorm
Summary: A story of a teen named Kyle Lavander and his attempts with the girl of his dreams, Levvy Catnip. With the help of his friends such as Michael Indigo, he will finally win the heart of his love! ...maybe.
1. Trying

**First Fanfic! WOOOO! Author note, improvements will be made, so don't worry. Not based off of anything but real life! I'm excited, let's go!**

 **Chapter 1: I COOK RICE!**

* * *

Today I cooked rice for breakfast.

Umm, nothing else to talk about….

Oh! I forgot, my name is Kyle Lavender and I am in a hell hole of a high school. Every day is test after test and the teachers are horrible and 11th grade sucks and oh god why. And (probably) the only reason I haven't killed myself is for my girlfriend Levvy Catnip.

Okay, so maybe we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet….

And maybe I still haven't told her I like her….

And maybe I don't know if she knows I exist…

Still! The point is I will talk to her today, no matter what! Locking eyes is close to saying hi, right? Probably…

 **POV switch, third person**

As Kyle tried over and over, he just didn't have the balls to tell her. So he went to his friend, Michael Indigo.

"Just say hi."

"But I can't!"

"Okay how about this, I'll make a deal with you. Say hi to her, and I won't punch you in the arm over and over."

Note: Michael is about half a foot taller than Kyle, and he can punch.

"But what if she – OW! Fuck! What the hell?"

"Tell her."

"No, I'm not going to even if you – OW! Stop!"

"Let me make this clearer. TELL. HER."

"Okay fine! My god, Michael."

So Kyle went near her. "I can do this" he thought. "Super easy just have to—"

"Finally talking to her?"

This would be Victoria Nightwing, a gothic teenager that loves to *COUGH* "help" *COUGH* relationships.

"Victoria! What's up?"

"You have to tell her. It would be adorable."

"SHUT UP!"

Kyle defiantly said that too loud. Mrs. Ruth heard him loud and clear.

"Excuse me? That is no way to talk to one of your peers. Be nice."

Mrs. Ruth was one of the worst teachers. What she said now is probably the nicest thing she will ever say.

"Yes Mrs. Ruth!"

Kyle checked to see if she left

"You bitch.." he mumbled.

"Well you lost your chance" said Victoria. "Look."

Levvy had already left and gave him a strange look before she went.

"See what you did!?"

"Don't blame me. I am an innocent bystander in this situation."

"FU—"

I'm guessing you are smart enough to know what he was about to say, but he saw Mrs. Ruth again.

"UGH! I gotta get to 7th period. Bye."

Kyle knew something would need to get done. It was time to take some real action. He would do something big.

* * *

 **End of chapter one! Sorry if you hated it, if it was decent you should know it will get better soon. I guess I will make another one tomorrow, which will be longer, btw. Leave a comment on if I should add a lemon or two. #Levvy_X_Kyle!**


	2. Succeeding

**Second Chapter! Kyle still hasn't talked to Levvy! Characters still haven't been met! I am still an awful author! Let's get down to business!**

 **P.S. It is much longer this time, sorry for the late post**

"What do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot."

Kyle was showing his "master plan" to Hana and Bella, though everyone calls Bella "Chinchilla" or "Chilla" for short.

"Well than what else am I supposed to do?"

"How about talk to her?"

"No."

'Why not?"

"Because I'm a socially awkward teenager."

Kyle's plan was to pay someone $70 to knock Levvy's books out of her hands, then when she is picking them up, Kyle will assist her like a gentleman.

"What happened to our agreement?"

"Huh? What agreeme—OW! What the—?"

Michael has just walked up to the scene

"Seventy dollars! You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't pay someone to be a jerk to Lev—"

"No that's not it. I would've done it for twenty."

Michael needed money for something EXTREMELY important…Buying old Pokémon video games.

"Pokémon red and blue won't play themselves."

"Well maybe you should be focusing on your crush."

"…Shut up…"

Michael has a crush on Ann Couverture, a smart soccer player that Michael knew since 3rd grade.

"Why should I?"

Michael gets one of those light bulb over-head ideas

"Let's make another deal. I will tell Ann about me liking her, if you tell Levvy."

Kyle really didn't want to tell Levvy just yet, but he really wanted to see Michael tell Ann.

"You're on. But you have to give me until the next few months."

"You got three months."

"Deal."

Kyle and Michael shook on it.

"Doesn't it seem wrong to bet on your crushes?" Hana asked.

Awkward silence.

"No." Kyle and Michael said in unison.

Chilla sighed.

"I guess I'll start by talking to her," Kyle thought. "She's just sitting on that bench, all I have to do is sit next to her. At least Victoria isn't here this ti—"

"Talking to her again?"

Kyle quickly turned.

"Victoria! Where'd you come from?"

"I am everywhere and nowhere, all in this broken down spiral we call our universe."

"Just let me talk to her this time, okay?"

"Did I stop you last time?"

"Ugh."

Kyle walked up to Levvy.

"Uh…I...Um…H…Hey, I'm K-Kyle."

Levvy put her cat covered bookmark in her book and looked over.

"Oh! You're that one kid that called Mrs. Ruth a bitch, right?"

Kyle's face flushed.

"I...Well...Um…Yes."

"Glad that I'm not the only one that thinks that."

Levvy stood up and walked away.

 _Achievement Get! First Conversation!_

Kyle sat there and thought. "I did it….I FINALLY DID IT!"

Victoria sat beside Kyle.

"I did it!" he said.

"Yes you did. And you can watch yourself do it over and over again when I convert this video I took into a DVD, It'll be called 'The journey to actually talk to a girl that isn't me'"

"And I'll buy the first copy."

Michael walked up and gave $12 to Victoria.

Kyle didn't let any of this bother him, he knew he was going to need to make an even better plan for the next time that he talked to her. His next step would be to get her phone number.

 **And he'll probably FAIL! Who knows? Except me of course. My apologies, I'm not very good with putting enough content. Look on the bright side, this means there will be a lot of chapters! And I will write based on my fans comments! I'll try to post the next one buy next Saturday, but I really don't know. I know I put #Levvy_X_Kyle in the first one, but I'm changing it to #Kyle_X_Levvy**


	3. Failing

**I am so sorry guys, I had vacation and my computer was acting up and I was thinking about giving up, but when I read your comments, I realized there are people who actually want to read this. So I'm back and will update more often I don't remember if I said this last time, but I said I was going to try to post once a week. Since I failed, I'm trying again! Every Saturday, hopefully. Lots of people already told me to hurry up with my story, but now I'm back! Anyway chapter 3, new characters!**

"Well I'm screwed aren't I?"

"You only get rejected if you be yourself. Life lesson #72."

Kyle talked to Michael. His next step was to get Levvys' phone number, but the question was how?

"You could seriously injure yourself and then if she asks if you'll be okay, say that if she gives you her number you can call her and tell her at the hospital."

"That's a stupid idea."

"But it'd be fun to watch!"

"Why do you two think it's so hard to talk to girls?"

This would be Victoria, who once again, appeared out of nowhere.

"You idiots talk to me all the time."

Michael chuckled to himself a bit.

"Tsk tsk, Victoria. You're not a girl. You're our guy friend with long hair and a lot of mascara."

Kyle attempted to tune them out. If he could just find a way to talk to her. And even if he did, what would he talk about? The only thing he liked to talk about was Pokémon and anime. The only thing to do was think.

"So what's your plan?" asked Victoria.

"To talk to her about….Something." Kyle felt defeated.

"Why don't you casually pretend to bump into her and then just talk to her?"

Kyle perked up. "That's a great plan! How'd you come up with it?"

"First thing to come to my mind."

"Whatever. Hey, where's Michael?"

"He had….other things to attend to." Victoria smiled wickedly.

'W-W-What did you do to him?"

"Oh, probably nothing. Or maybe I-"

"What'd I miss? Sorry I went to get some water."

Victoria frowned as Michael came back.

"Just get on with you plan…" Victoria muttered.

As the bell for 3rd period rang.

" _Okay, I can do this."_ Kyle thought as he walked closer and closer to where Levvy was standing.

" _It just needs to be a small bump. I don't even need to think about it, I don't need to think about… how my arm will….. touch hers…"_ Kyle drifted off as he thought about it. Not noticing his direct path straight towards Levvy.

" _And we'll go visit a comic-con….. and we'll-"_ Kyle stopped as he realized he had just knocked over Levvy.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN"T MEAN TO-"

Levvy turned after picking up all of her supplies.

"Next time, watch where you're going, baka!"

She walked away with a scowl.

Kyle sat down by his locker in silence. He had many things going on in his mind at once, but one thing stuck out.

"Did she just call me a baka?"

 **Well that's all. My stories are short but I promise I will write a LOT. If you couldn't already tell, normal text is narration and dialogue, bold is authors' notes, and italics is thoughts. Now remember to watch your anime read your manga, and I hope you continue reading, next chapter.**


End file.
